


与我独活  9

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	与我独活  9

大爷开始崩坏了  
依旧非常的ooc  
\-------------------------------------------

 

正当堂本组准备启程去京都时，突然来了一位意外来客

是消失了很久的羽藤夏绪

只是短短的几个月，堂本组和羽藤组里都发生了翻天覆地的变化，堂本光一和羽藤夏绪相对而坐，都各自无言了一会儿，不知道从何说起。最终羽藤夏绪先打破了沉默：“恭喜你啊，我当年就觉得，这个位子应该是你的。”

“羽藤小姐，有什么事直接说吧，我还急着有事呢。”堂本组当时发生的事算起来还和羽藤组有很大关系，堂本光一一点也不想给她好脸色看，冷冷地说道

“我要说的就是这件事，关于…若叶会的。”

听到这个名字堂本光一神色一凛，顿时想到关于羽藤组已经投靠若叶会的传闻，便提起了十二分警惕。然而羽藤夏绪却说道：“别紧张嘛，我是来帮你们的。”

“帮？”堂本光一冷笑一声，“我们的事就不劳您费心了。”

“你真以为靠现在的堂本组和那些杂七杂八的小帮会就能够打败若叶会？别做梦了。”

堂本光一沉默了，因为羽藤夏绪说得没错，这场战斗的胜算连五成都不到，但是……“为什么？”

“很简单，我当然是选更有前途的人投靠啊。若叶川和就是个迂腐死板的老头子，还是跟着光一比较靠谱。”羽藤夏绪笑眯眯地，一副真诚的样子让堂本光一都快信了，“怎么样？如果我们合作，那可就不一样了。”

堂本光一抿紧唇考虑了许久，“我要怎么相信你？”

“他们把堂本刚劫走了，我们也可以把他们的人劫走嘛。”羽藤夏绪轻描淡写地说着，就像在说今晚吃什么一样简单，“我在若叶会待的这段时间也不是白待的，别的人我不好动，对付若叶川和那个没用的儿子还是绰绰有余的。”

……

堂本刚已经被关了一周

他被憋得有些烦闷，对外面的情况一无所知，只能干着急，自从那天平村受伤之后就再也没出去过，和他一样被软禁在这里。但至少他们达成了合作关系，平村对堂本刚就好了许多，甚至还帮堂本刚做了例行的身体检查

堂本刚不知道自己是否是对的，相信平村，相信这个把他变成了这副样子的人无异于相信魔鬼，可眼下，只有达成互利关系才是最好的选择。他只能把所有的希望寄托在堂本组能赢了这次争斗上，若叶会虽然实力日渐强大，但堂本组也不是省油的灯，鹿死谁手仍是未知数

“已经快五个月了吧，你不想知道是男孩还是女孩吗？”

“反正迟早会知道的，急什么。”

格外无聊的时候，他们偶尔会像这样闲聊，今天平村居然谈起了这个话题，堂本刚还是很意外的

他对于孩子性别倒是无所谓，他想堂本光一应该是更喜欢女孩的，但他不希望一个纯洁无瑕的女孩子生来就在一个肮脏罪恶的环境，所以他更希望是一个男孩子，长着和堂本光一一样漂亮的鼻子和精致的下颚线，跟着堂本光一学习枪法和格斗，最好不要是个Omega，不用和他一样受罪

想到堂本光一，堂本刚不自觉地露出一抹笑

“我还是第一次看见你笑。”

平村的声音打断了堂本刚的思绪，他看向平村，平村又说道：“有喜欢的人，是很幸福的事情吧。”

“嗯。”堂本刚点点头，“你呢？没有吗？”

平村愣了一会儿，像是没有意料到堂本刚会问他这个问题，“我好像…从来没有考虑过这个问题…我从记事开始，就一直想把每一件事情做到完美，让若叶川和能够认同我。”

“他让我学习怎么杀人，我做到了；他让我去学医，我做到了；他让我去…改造你，我也去了。只是我做得越好，他却越看我不爽。”

平村自言自语般滔滔不绝地说了起来，从未和别人倾诉过的这些话一股脑全倒了出来。堂本刚听着听着就想起了堂本充久，他的父亲因为他是Omega，对他所做的一切也都不屑一顾，却要求他做着比其他人都更要艰苦的训练……想到这里，他突然明白了什么

“若叶川和…是你父亲？”

平村极其痛苦地捂着脸，把憋了许久的话全都说出来后如释重负地叹了口气，“我只是他众多隐姓埋名的私生子之一罢了。”

“……”堂本刚没再说话，也轻轻地叹了口气

“我被他带走的时候，亲眼看见我妈妈被杀死，他让我目睹了这一切，然后对我说，不听话的话，下场就会是这样。他还说，如果我表现得好，我想要什么就会有什么。”平村自嘲地笑了笑，“结果现在，我还是什么都没有。”

堂本刚默然，那个两年前让他恐惧无比的魔鬼，此刻也就是个普通的脆弱的人类，过了许久他才开口道：“我向来信守承诺，只要你治好我，我会让你得到你想要的。”

平村抬起头看向堂本刚，终于也露出了一丝笑容

这里说是实验室，更像是扩大版的牢房，没有窗户只能通过小小的排气扇来判断时间的流逝，已经入夜了，平常晚上都会有人给他们两个送吃的，今天却迟迟没有人来，意识到这一点后，两人相视一眼，都明白是外面出事了

堂本刚的心一下子悬了起来，他相信堂本光一的能力，可京都毕竟不太熟悉，堂本组本来就处于劣势，无法让人不担心。他握紧了项链上的铃铛，开始默默地祈祷

不知过了多久，在长时间的静谧中，堂本刚突然捕捉到了某种不一样的声音

滴…滴…滴…

“你听到了吗？”堂本刚转头去问平村，平村显然也听到了，一滴冷汗顺着他的额角流下来

堂本刚控制不住地颤抖起来，他强迫自己冷静去判断定时炸弹的位置，可是情况比他想象的更糟，听声音来看并不止一个。门是厚重的金属制根本撞不开，眼下唯一能逃出去的方法只有那个排气扇。他和平村都想到了这一点，不约而同地开始东翻西找

“能撬开吗？”

“应该可以。”

到处都是医疗器械，平村翻了一会儿才终于找到一个可以用来当作扳手的东西，他搬了张椅子，勉强能够到排气扇，堂本刚着急也只能站在下面干等着，不知道还剩多少时间，平村没有耐心再慢慢撬开，空着的一只手抓住扇叶，硬生生把被撬松的排气扇拆了下来，手心被划出一道深深的伤口

打开的出口勉强能让一个人通过，平村却先弯下腰对堂本刚说：“你先出去。”

出口很高，堂本刚目前的身体状况根本没有力气支撑他上去，他感激地看了平村一眼，平村没有说什么，一直托着堂本刚直到他爬了出去。堂本刚跳到地面上，剧烈的动作让他的肚子瞬间一阵绞痛，他腿一软就坐到了地上

在外面倒计时的声音听得更加清楚，堂本刚循声望去，走廊的尽头安着两个，离他不远的实验室门口赫然也安着一个，正当堂本刚发愣时，也爬了出来的平村一把拉起了他，大声道：“愣着干什么？快跑啊！”

平村带着堂本刚往大门跑，然而他们堪堪迈出大门一步，堂本刚先是听到几声巨响，然后就被一股猛烈的冲力推得往前摔了足足三四米

“呜…”

地上满是残瓦和碎玻璃，堂本刚的身上也被割开了几道伤，可他感觉不到，他全身的痛觉神经似乎都集中在了腹部，刚才摔倒的时候是面部朝下，虽然他下意识地护住了肚子，但这一下撞击已经足够让他痛得几乎动弹不得

堂本刚瞬间全身都布满了冷汗，迷蒙之中他感觉到平村扳着他的肩让他平躺着，粗略地检查了一下他的身体

“别担心，孩子没事。”

堂本刚松了一口气，他忍着痛对平村说道：“谢……”

话还没说完，他就看到平村的太阳穴迸开一个血口子，血糊了他一脸，前一秒还在和他说话的人，这一秒便倒在了他旁边，死未瞑目

堂本刚被吓得不轻，还没缓过劲就又来了几发子弹，两发中了脸，两发中了双手，最后一发瞄准了心脏，把已经是个尸体的人打得血肉模糊，浓重的血腥味和火药味弥漫在空气中，堂本刚忍不住趴到一旁干呕起来

他不知道枪响了多少声，他也不敢再去看那已经称不上人形的东西变成了什么样，到最后堂本光一扔掉了打空的枪，跪下来把堂本刚死死地抱在怀里

“不会再有人欺负你了…不会了…”

低哑的声音响起，这是堂本刚再熟悉不过的声音，他蜷缩在堂本光一怀里，鼻间也满是熟悉的味道，他却生生地打了个寒颤

 

这场争斗几乎是两败俱伤，堂本刚后来从冈田的口中才得知，经羽藤夏绪的帮助，堂本组控制了若叶川和的儿子和他谈判，谁知若叶川和疯了一样干脆来了个鱼死网破，直接向堂本组开战，炸弹也是那个时候才安上的，反正把柄已经没用了，毁了也无所谓

堂本刚听得心有余悸，如果不是平村，他根本不可能逃出来，可是……

他这几天一直闷闷不乐，堂本光一只当他是吓到了，一直寸步不离地守在旁边，换药什么的也是亲自来。堂本刚的身上被爆炸产生的碎玻璃割出了不少伤口，最严重的在手心，深到甚至缝了三针，冈田还说以后可能会留下疤痕

堂本刚本就怕痛，以前受伤疼了总会向堂本光一讨个拥抱或者亲吻，可这次每天上药的时候就算疼得死去活来，也只是抿紧了嘴一声不吭，他在生堂本光一的气，气他为什么就这样杀了平村，还是以如此暴虐的方式

几次之后堂本光一终于发现了不对劲，他放好药膏，盯着堂本刚无表情的脸，语气有些冷，“你在生气？”

堂本刚沉默

“在气什么？”

“……”

冷战在堂本刚小时候是经常发生的事情，可在发现堂本刚对他极其不正常的爱意之后，他们就没再吵过架，或者说总是堂本刚主动在演变成吵架之前无条件地先服了软，堂本光一实在想不到堂本刚因为什么生气，他只好软着声安抚：“别气，对孩子不好，乖宝宝。”

提到孩子，堂本刚更加克制不住了，平村说过可以治好他让他平安把孩子生下来，然而已经成了泡影，“你为什么要杀了平村？”

堂本光一一愣，倏而皱起眉，“我为什么不能杀他？”

“他说可以治好我的，他答应了！”堂本刚越发激动起来，声音也大了许多，堂本光一简直不敢相信堂本刚是因为这件事在和他闹别扭，他拉住堂本刚的手腕不悦道：“他以前怎么把你变成这样的你都忘了？”

“他还救了我…如果没有他我根本逃不出来…”堂本刚想到这个又开始后怕

“够了！”堂本光一提高音量打断了堂本刚的话，“他给你吃了什么迷魂药你这么帮他说话？！他能治好你别人也能治好你，你为什么这么相信他？”

堂本刚被他吼得一抖，不管不顾地喊道：“我就是相信他！我相信他也不相信你！！”

话刚出口堂本刚就后悔了，他脑子发热得厉害，已经不知道自己在气什么了，只想和堂本光一赌气。然而堂本光一的表情肉眼可见的迅速冰冻下来，堂本刚害怕极了他这样的表情，和当时他杀死平村时一样的淡漠，仿佛和手里那把冰冷无情的枪融为了一体，堂本刚又在争吵中先败了阵，他凑上去蹭了蹭堂本光一的唇角，“光一…我不是相信他，只是多一个希望不是更好吗？而且无论怎么说他都是救了我，我还欠他一个人情…”

“可是他已经死了，我亲手杀死的。”堂本光一再次打断了堂本刚的话，似笑非笑，“其实我知道应该留着他，但我赶到的时候，他离你那么近…还摸了你的身体…所以我杀了他。”

堂本刚怔住了，突然被堂本光一拉进了怀抱里，下巴磕上了硬实的肩膀，疼得他痛呼一声

“他不该碰你的，他凭什么可以碰你？我都已经一周没见过你没抱过你了，可是他这一周都和你待在一起，我好嫉妒。”堂本光一死死地抱着堂本刚，像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里，“他是不是经常这样摸你？是不是？！不然你为什么不躲开？！”

“不是…不是的……”堂本刚惊惧地摇摇头，他想解释平村只是在给他检查身体，然而堂本光一现在宛如一只暴戾的雄狮，被侵占了领地般张牙舞爪，他不知所措地环住堂本光一的腰身，声音禁不住的颤抖，“我抱抱你，你不要这样了，我好害怕……”

堂本光一惘若未闻，他的手指缠进堂本刚脑后的长发中，慢慢地收紧，“以后我不会再让你出事了，你乖乖的待在我身边，谁都不可以碰你，好不好？”

堂本刚忍下疼痛，臣服在堂本光一的肩膀，轻声应道：“好。”

 

堂本光一履行了诺言，将原本若叶会在京都的一半势力范围分给了羽藤组，从此以后，近畿地区不再是三足鼎立的局面，只剩堂本组和羽藤组互相抗衡。中居曾表示过担心这样的局面，但他很快发现是自己多虑了

那一战堂本组虽然没有捞到多少好处，甚至元气大伤，但赢得了一批原本在京都受若叶会压迫的小帮会的感激，纷纷表示愿意归属近畿会，堂本光一作为近畿会新的会长相当于坐拥了一大半的势力支持，如果真的爆发内战，羽藤组也根本比不上

近畿地区迎来了一段时间难得的平静

入冬，堂本刚也怀孕六个多月了，身体不可避免的开始浮肿，小腿肿得像充了气似的，原本每天堂本光一都会带着他出去晒晒太阳散散步，现在还没走出房间几步，只是下了个楼梯堂本刚就嚷嚷着腿疼

“光一…我走不动了。”

堂本刚拉着堂本光一的手，他只觉得浑身疼，肚子重得一直想往前摔，堂本光一心疼又没有办法，他半跪下来按摩了一下堂本刚的小腿，“我们就去院子里晒晒太阳就回来。”

堂本刚趁机挂在了堂本光一身上撒娇，“你抱我去嘛。”

堂本光一便勾起堂本刚的腿弯把他抱了起来，虽然已经入冬了，但院子里洒满了阳光很是暖和，院子中央放了张躺椅，堂本刚穿了件白色的羊绒毛衣，这段时间又吃胖了不少，整个人毛茸茸暖烘烘的，堂本光一抱着就有点不想撒手，干脆直接抱着堂本刚坐下来，让他靠在自己怀里

堂本刚环着堂本光一的脖子，有些不自在地挪了挪，找了个舒服的姿势，“我是不是胖了很多？”

“胖点才好。”堂本光一捏了一把长了很多肉的脸蛋，又忍不住亲了亲，“之前太瘦了。”

因为喜欢甜食和炸物，堂本刚本来就很是在意自己的体重，现在怀孕了更甚，他每天照镜子的时候很明显感觉到自己变胖了好多，但是堂本光一这么说他就没这么担心了，笑着也去啄了一口堂本光一的唇角，“那我今晚可以多吃一个布丁吗？”

一个吻换一个布丁，也不亏。然而堂本光一刚点了头，堂本刚又说道：“那…今晚可以不喝牛奶吗？”

堂本光一忍不住笑了，捏了捏他的鼻尖，“不行。”

堂本刚瞬间鼓起嘴，他每天都要吃各种各样补营养的东西，纯牛奶排骨汤鲫鱼汤什么的，每个都淡的要死没有味道，堂本光一还要亲自看着他吃完

“多吃点我们的孩子才能长大啊。”堂本光一温柔地摸着堂本刚的肚子，“你看他都这么大了。”

“那也不能每天吃这么多啊…”堂本刚气势不足地反驳，最终还是妥协了，他感受着堂本光一温柔的动作，心里的幸福感都快要溢了出来，“光一，你…比较喜欢儿子还是女儿？”

“都可以啊，反正都是我和刚的孩子。”

堂本刚被这一句话哄得脑袋晕晕乎乎，堂本光一又说道：“不过我更希望是个男孩子，这样他以后可以和我一起保护你。”

 

TBC

下章就安排吱呦生娃了！


End file.
